Blue
Category:Characters Akira Inoue is a member of the rebel group Heavensroad. She is a front-line combatant and the bearer of the code name Blue. Personality and appearance Akira seems to be the youngest within the group, both in mentally and physically. Carefree and energetic, Blue often acts as a foil to the straight laced and cynical Red, who reacts to the continuous child-like antics of Blue with begrudging annoyance. However, despite Reds apparent animosity to everything Blue does, they both share a deep connection with each other, which manifests in an (usually) impeccable coordination in battle. As previously stated, Blue is the most juvenile of the group, which more than often translates to immaturity and rashness, springing to action with little hesitation and even lesser forethought. This imprudence has caused its fair share of scares, putting herself and the ones around her in danger, to innevitably be scolded (violently), generally by Red. Blue seems to be aware of her own lack of patience it seems, as she herself states, she rather not be concerned by matters beyond the present and the immediate future, putting blind trust in her peers and following her perceived duty to its most extreme limits. In these cases she switches, from her happy-go-lucky self to a unwavering force that will fulfill their duty no matter what. Regarding her appearence, she is a japanese woman in her early 20s, with an slim build and average height (although she appears to grow slightly in muscle mass when in combat), her most distinctive trait is her bright blue spiky hair with a twin set of long strands over the ears and her bright, often stylized as shining blue, eyes. In combat she wears an uniform of sorts, a black battle suit composed of baggy pants, a jacket with chest and shoulder protection, pads over the knees and elbows and long combat boots with metal reinforcements. Blue also sports an oni mask, which when broken reveals yet another oni mask, a more "realistic" and intimidating one, whose horns can be seen sticking out of the former. Relationships Akira presumably has connections with all other Heavensroad members but she mostly interacts with Red and Green, whom she treats as family. She also has a fondness over Orange, seemingly a romantic one. Despite being pointed out as being naive by Red, Akira has openly stated that she trust White and that he is a friend to her. Powers and abilities Hunter describes Blue as a "Lightining-fast daredevil", as such, Blue is, if not the fastest, the most speed oriented member of Heavensroad. Her main tactic derived from her mobility, acting as a human rocket of sorts and launching herself into the enemy, to end the enemy with devastating blows. As a Kothium powered superhuman, she can use, albeit in a simplistic fashion, the polarity. Although she rarely uses it in any other way than to deal even more destructive attacks. Her speed is only rivaled by her strengh, being able to shatter huge chunks of concrete and destroy advanced battle robots with relative ease. She has also been shown to be impervious to an impressive extent of damage, such as free falling from several stories high completely unscathed or being pumeled trough multiple walls with no visible injuries. Blue is one of the few that displays any setbacks to using powers, this setback manifests as a splitting headache, that can be debilitating to the point of incapacitation, where all she can do is agonize until the pain is gone. However, as Orange explains, this pain is not a physical reaction of her powers but rather a psychological affliction. It is further explained that this headache is the byproduct of Akira's mental state, which affects her in many other ways, mainly when she gains a boost of determination and is able to withstand fatal blows and push her limits beyond reason. Therefore, we can infer that the main "quirk" of Blue's power comes from the shift in her capacities derived from her emotional state, furthermore, this implies that in some way, Blue feels incapable or hesitant the longer she fights, making her literally incapacitated if the fight prolongs. Trivia * Blue's eyes aren't actually blue, she has custom made contact lenses (they double as actually functional lenses, otherwise she needs glasses). * They shine in the dark too!